Angel Wings
by Isaya831
Summary: Akefia discovers he comes from a long line of angels. Angels who, by magic, are bound to serve a certain master. Akefia's master... Atem. Rating mainly for bloodshed. Don't judge by chapter 1
1. Puzzle

Summary: Akefia discovers that his family comes from a long line of angels. Did I mention there goal is to protect the royal family?

This story takes place in ancient Egypt. Let me make a few things clear

1) Mahado is dead

2) Set is immature, and close friends with the pharaoh

3) Zorc **hasn't **been revived

Keep this in mind

**Chapter 1: Puzzle**

Akefia smirked as he stomped on the pharaoh's foot, watching him fall deeper and deeper into darkness. "Diabound, to me!" Diabound rushed to obey it's master, returning to it's host body immediately. "Good, now" he held up the puzzle, smiling as it reflected bits of light from the stars "I believe we have somewhere to bring this lovely trinket"

OOOOO

"CRAP!" Akefia stood in front of the millennium tablet, staring at the pieces of gold scattered across the floor "I guess that's why it's called a puzzle…"

He sat down on the ground "Well this is just great. I can't use it now. Guess I'll bring it to Seth or someone… If the pharaoh survived he could fix it…" Was he hoping the pharaoh lived?!? "Of course, there's no way I'm bringing it back so soon the pharaoh can fret over it for a couple days first…"

OOOOO

Atem paced back and forth across his room. Seth watched him go. To the balcony, to the wall, to the balcony, to the wall, to the balcony, to the wall, to the balcony, to the wall, to the balcony, to the wall, to the balcony, to the wall, to the balcony, to the wall, to the balcony, to the wall, to the balcony, to the wall.

"Can you cut that out? You're making me dizzy! And you need to rest, you're still injured!"

"Then don't watch!" Atem snapped. "How can I stop anyways?" to the balcony, to the wall, to the balcony, to the wall "I've lost the puzzle! The puzzle, Seth! That was my father's! And worse, it's in Akefia's hands! Who knows what he'll do with it!"

Set yawned "He'll probably drop it or something."

Atem rolled his eyes "Akefia's no where near that stupid."

Seth shrugged "You never know"

Atem rolled his eyes. He knew that Akefia wouldn't break the puzzle. He was way to smart for that. The thief had to be plotting something…

OOOOO

"Oh my, **that** one?" Sheetal scowled "Quite the trouble maker. My lord, I have enough work as it is. There are many others who require my assistance"

"No Sheetal," the other god hissed "This is your duty. You were created for ones like him"

"Yes, but…" Sheetal looked at the image she'd been handed of Akefia, a lovely description of all his crimes beneath it "He's so… sir, I already have so many I'm supposed to straighten out. He may never even trans-"

"They change when they learn who they are" the second god reminded her "Obviously, Miko never got the chance to tell him who he was, there for he never changed. Leaving the task up to you"

Sheetal made a face, but nodded "Yes, my lord. I'll see to it to straighten him out"

"I'd expect no less from the keeper of the angels"

**Isaya831: Yeah… uh… this was redone cuzz originally majority of the first chapter was just 'To the balcony, to the wall, to the balcony, to the wall, to the balcony, to the wall, to the balcony, to the wall, to the balcony, to the wall, to the balcony, to the wall, to the balcony, to the wall, to the balcony, to the wall, to the balcony, to the wall' over and over again. I hope it's better now. The last sections the part I added on.**


	2. Transformation

**I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter**

**Chapter 2: Transformation**

Akefia tossed and turned in his sleep. Unable to rest peacefully.

-Dreamscape-

Akefia squinted at the bright light. "What the he-"

"You should not swear, it is very unbecoming of your kind" a woman said behind him.

Akefia spun around "And you would be…?"

"My name is Sheetal" She said calmly "I am your guide"

"My guide?"

Sheetal smiled softly "Yes, it is my duty to guide your people when they go astray"

Akefia snorted "Yeah, sure. Do all humans have to put up with that, or just the ones who go really far out?"

Sheetal scowled "No human is graced with my presence" Akefia took note of the fact that she was a bit of an egotist "Only your kind"

"And my kind are…?"

"Angels" Sheetal said simply. Akefia gagged "Well surely a goddess wouldn't waste her time on a normal human. Yes, you're an angel. Your mother was an angel, her mother was an angel, her father was an angel and so on" Sheetal smiled "for generations it has been your family's duty to serve the pharaoh"

-end dreamscape-

Akefia woke up from his dream sweating. It was hard to breath and his head hurt more than he would have thought possible. He buried his face in his hands in an attempt to relieve some of the pain from the headache

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Akefia looked up and saw Sheetal staring down at him "the transformation is not without pain"

"Make it stop" Akefia hissed, almost desperate enough to beg. His demand ended with rough coughing.

Sheetal shook her head "This is something you must do one your own, Akefia"

As she mentioned his name his coughing turned into hacking. And soon he'd hacked up a strange silvery liquid that tasted oddly like blood. Akefia grimaced, for once he wasn't in the mood for blood.

"I will come back when you are done" Sheetal said, fading out and leaving Akefia to choke on his oddly colored blood

OOOOO

Three days had passed since Akefia's 'transformation' began. Since then he'd had headaches on and off, his back ached like there was no tomorrow, he still had a little trouble breathing, and his coughs had gotten so bad that he found himself hacking up silver blood every other minute. Needless to say he was quite miserable.

He carefully made his way down to the river by the ruins of Kul Elna so he wouldn't hurt his back or set off another coughing fit. Then splashed water into his face.

He looked down at the ripples he'd made before picking up water in his cupped hands and taking a sip.

This time he looked until al the ripples faded and his reflection was clear. Shocked at what he saw he looked back to conform that it wasn't a trick of the sun or water. And sure enough, there, on his back, were a pair of great white wings.

Suddenly he started coughing again and his wings flapped insinc with his coughs, lifting him a couple feet into the air.

He tried to flap his wings in an attempt to get down, but they wouldn't oblige. After several minutes of trying to get them to do **something** he managed to adjust them in a way that allowed him to fall to the ground, which spurred on another coughing fit.

This time Akefia clung to the ground for dear life as his wings flapped, kicking up sand and dust.

"I see you have almost finished your transformation"

Akefia looked up at Sheetal (who'd appeared out of no where) "How do I control these things?" he asked, pointing to his wings, which were starting to lift him off the ground again.

Sheetal laughed "That is quite a predicament. I have never before met an angel who could not control their wings"

Akefia, now about four feet of the ground growled "Well incase you haven't noticed I can't. Tell me how to work them!" he demanded as his wings jerked him a foot higher

Sheetal just kept laughing

At about seven feet Akefia started to panic "GET ME DOWN!" he shrieked, fear laced in his voice.

Sheetal, who was enjoying the scene more than any goddess should, waited until Akefia was about three feet higher before offering to pull him back down, as long as he asked nicely. Akefia was desperate enough to do that.

"If you stand up straight," Sheetal said pulling Akefia down and standing him upright "Than you may have a harder time getting yourself stuck in the air like that"

Akefia nodded silently. His wings flapped again, this time he lost his balance and fell backward, flattening his wings in the process, which obviously **hurt**.

"I would also recommend practicing" Sheetal added dryly "You **will** need to learn to control them"

Akefia sat up and nodded again, wings fanning out as he did so. "Well then, you aren't my only case so I must go now" Sheetal said, smirking as she faded out.

Akefia stood up and stretched, wings flapping yet again but not hard enough to cause any problems for him "I wonder who her other cases are"

He tried to get his wings to lift him off the ground again, just to see if he could do it on purpose. Instead he got them to droop. "This is gonna take some time"

**Isaya831: Sheetal is the major goddess in the story 'Princess of Isaya' which I really need to write the next chapter of**

**Gost: I know, you set it aside just as I entered the story**

**Kaiba: Scram **_**pushes Gost away**_

**Akefia: You enjoy torturing me, don't you?**

**Isaya831: I enjoy torturing any character I like !**

**Akefia: O.O**

**Isaya831: The dreamscape was done when I should have been working on Life Swap, the rest was done at school **

**Kaiba: Yes, because majority of your stories are done then they aren't supposed to be**


	3. Captured

**Chapter 3: Captured**

Akefia sighed and stood up. After three weeks he'd discovered that with his wing came some new magical powers, and he'd learned quite a bit about using them. Unfortunately he'd learned nothing about getting his wings to work properly.

He put his hands on his hips, wings fluttering a little, and looked down at the broken puzzle. "I guess today's as good as any day to return that stupid thing…" he muttered.

He picked up all the pieces in a small bag and tried one last time to see if he could fly. This resulted in him losing his balance and falling flat on his face. He growled and settled for walking to the palace.

OOOOO

Atem was about to fall asleep when he heard a noise out on his balcony. But when he went out to check nothing was there. Coming back inside he saw the ring and a bag witch contained the pieces of the puzzle on his bed.

OOOOO

Akefia dashed down the stairs as fast as he could. Hunger from not eating anything during his week long journey slowing down his normally agile movements. It wasn't his fault, he couldn't go into a town during the day because of his wings, and all the stores that he could steal from without causing to much of a commotion were closed during the night.

He heard an alarm signaling that he was in the palace and tried to speed up, attempting again to fly, which ended in him tumbling down the stairs.

He was up in a flash, running again. Checking quickly to make sure no one had seen that.

"Akefia is on the loose" Seth cried of in the distance "I want all guards on alert" Of course, the guards wouldn't be to alert when they were at the very least half asleep.

In spite of this Akefia still sucked in his breath when he ran across a guard. Then laughed at himself when he realized the man was asleep. However as he walked by the guard his wings flapped and he swore as the gust of wind created by that action woke the guard up

"THEIF!" The man cried and tackled him "I CAUGHT HIM!"

Akefia struggled under the man, but his week long fast had taken away the strength necessary to throw the man off him. Unfortunately it had also taken away his ability to think of using Diabound or his newfound magic powers.

Seth came running over "Holy Ra, you actually did catch him!" he cried.

The man scowled and climbed off Akefia. This would have been the perfect time to run, but Akefia decided to do the one thing he knew how to do with his wings, straighten them out.

Seth's jaw dropped "You're a…a…"

Akefia snarled "Don't. say. it."

"Aw, man" as undignified as it must have looked Seth couldn't help but fall over laughing "fate sure likes to mess with you"

Akefia didn't say anything or do anything as the guard who'd tackled him threw a heavy chain net over him and tied the ends up

"Take him to the dungeon, the highest up one. I want the pharaoh to be able to see him before we take a few tests"

A guard forced Akefia to stand up. Another poked him with a spear "C'mon, you heard him" Atem came running out to see what was going on "MOVE!" the guard yelled giving Akefia a rough shove.

Akefia smiled weekly and lost conscious

"I think we caught him by default" Atem said, inspecting the unconscious angel.

OOOOO

When Akefia opened his eyes he's was chained up tight. The chains held him in a standing position, with his arms stretched out to the sides. They were rapped so tightly that they almost cut of his blood circulation and the only pain he felt from his wings was numbed because they had been rapped even tighter.

He looked around as much as he could without being choked by the chains. It was a pretty classical dungeon setting, cold bloody tiles, torches, the only thing out of place was that the skeletons had been removed from the chains on the walls.

"Wakey wakey" Seth taunted "How's are little thief doing today? I have to be honest, after you were unconscious for two days I didn't think you **would** wake up. You never cease to amaze me."

Akefia spat at the priest, who just laughed and pulled a knife out "I've never been able to experiment on an angel before, now I need you to hold still while I get a blood sample"

The knife was driven into a point in Akefia's left arm, causing the thief to flinch

"I'm sorry, does that hurt?" he dug he knife deeper

"Careful" Isis cautioned "If you take to much blood no amount of healing will keep him alive" She'd come down because her curiosity of angels had surpassed her will to do only good.

Seth rolled his eyes and drew the knife out, letting blood spill into the bowl "Well I have enough for now. I don't see why you're worried. He's a thief, a tomb robber. Once we've finished are work we can do away with him" He paused "I wonder what all types of penalties he can withstand in this form…"

Akefia's eye's widened as Seth picked a torch from the wall and held it over his left arm. He screamed, the desert sun may have been hot, but it certainly never got this close. After agonizing minutes of having the fire right up against his arm, though amazingly not spreading, Seth felt satisfied with this observation and moved the flames away. Akefia stood in his suspended position sobbing.

"Seth, stop this" Isis warned as the priest picked his knife back up "He's almost to the breaking point, he can't take much more"

"I push all my experiments past that point Isis" Seth told her calmly "They're nice and obedient after that. Obedience is something this one could really use" He strolled over to Akefia's right hand "Now, the wound in your arm will heal like any normal wound on a human, but some injuries humans receive never heal. Tell me, thief, is it any different for angels?"

Akefia started screaming again as Seth sliced his finger off. Sure, it was only his pinky, he never really used it that much, but it hurt. He thought he'd rather be in the desert sun than go through this. Silver blood completely covered his hand and started to crawl down his arm. Why was Seth doing this to him? Between pain and starvation he couldn't even think.

"SETH!" Atem roared, leaping down the stairs "What are you-I told you you were forbidden from such actions toward **anyone**!"

Seth barely looked phased an Isis shrank back "Pharaoh he's-"

Atem shoved Seth (Isaya831: XD) and turned to Akefia "Are you okay?" obviously there was no response. Atem's eyes drifted from the burn mark to his bloody hand "Sheetal was right, they really have done a number on you"

**Isaya831: I'm feeling lazy today and want to go back to watching Yu-Gi-Oh abridged so I'm stopping here.**


	4. Family History Part 1

**Chapter 4 Family History Part 1**

Atem moved Akefia into a bedroom next to his. Sheetal watched him "Humans are very interesting" she said calmly "Do they usually do these kinds of things?"

"Only Seth. He has a couple lackeys who work with him, but not many people are like that" Atem covered Akefia up with a blanket the best he could, considering that he had wings and was lying on his stomach. Is he going to be okay?" he asked, picking up a bowl of soup and a bread roll.

"He should be fine. The only serious wound is the one on his wing" Sheetal fished an herb out of her pocket and started the chew it. Taking it out after a minute she rubbed it on the injured wing.

Atem watched this then helped Akefia up and forced him to drink the soup, after this he handed him the bread. He ate the bread on his own. "Are you feeling okay?" Akefia just stared at him loathingly. "Don't want to talk to me, huh? Fine just go to bed, Ra knows you need rest"

When he lay Akefia back down the thief-angel tried to stay awake but blood loss from the recent experiments proved to be enough to put him to sleep.

OOOOO

Akefia stood on the balcony, letting his wings fan out. He knew how to do two things now, spread them out, in which together they were only about 45 degrees short of a full circle, or let them droop, making them about 90 degrees put together.

It had been a week since he got captured and he wasn't sure which was worse. The humiliation of having Atem nurse him back to health or the torture that Seth put him through. He was actually pretty sure that Atem was worse

"Oh, you're up today" Akefia glanced back at the pharaoh who'd just walked in and growled. How he wished he could actually fly, then he could leap of the balcony and take off, never returning. Instead he just played with a ball of cold, magical, white fire.

"You must have a lot of your energy back…" Atem observed "That's good. I didn't think Sheetal was telling the truth when she said you'd recover that fast. She offered to grow our finger back."

Akefia scowled and looked at his right hand. He hated Sheetal, seeing her as the reason he had to be an angel. He'd been perfectly human before he first met her. Still… it looked strange… having a hand with only four fingers on it. Seth had been a proper idiot to think that he might be able to regenerate body parts. "I'm fine without having her mess up my body, thank you very much"

"But… she'd be…" Atem shook his head "Never mind, if you're going to be that way about it you deserve to be missing a finger" Akefia's scowl deepened and he clenched his right hand in a fist. "I don't get why you have to act like everyone's against you"

"No. You really wouldn't get it" Akefia said. He was beginning to get annoyed. So what if Atem had nursed him back to health? He was still…

Akefia's wings flapped on there own, it was the most the thief-angel could do to keep from screaming as he lost his balance and toppled over the edge of the balcony. Atem rushed up and grabbed his arm "You have wings! Fly!" He ordered

Akefia stared up at him like he was stupid "If I could don't you think I would have already?"

"What does that mean?"

"I. Can't. Fly." Akefia said slowly

Atem just looked at him for a minute, then pulled him up "What, can't control your wings? Sheetal did say something about that" Akefia glared at him "Well if you can pull **that** then I order you to stay away from the edge of the balcony!"

Akefia snorted "Yeah, like I'm actually going to obey tha-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence. He'd been going back to lean on the balcony again but once he'd gotten close enough he'd found that his body didn't obey his mind

"Didn't Sheetal tell you?" Atem asked when he noticed the confused look on the thief-angel's face "You're **my** angel. Your magically bond to obey my commands" Akefia swore in Babylon. "Nice… but really, you didn't think I'd let you stay here if you could just get up, slit my throat and run away did you?"

Akefia stared at Atem for a minute, then walked over to his bed and began to scream into his pillow "Maybe if you could explain to me why this is so horrible-?" Akefia chucked the pillow at Atem "Okay, now you're just being immature"

"YOU WOULDN'T GET IT!" Akefia snarled "I-… My parents, my friends, everyone I knew. They were all killed just so you could sit your butt on that stupid thrown! While people worshiped you for being lucky enough to be born into some stupid royal family I had to live on the streets just because the royal family couldn't stand the thought of having a different family that actually **knew** what they were doing take over! My life was **stolen** so you could have **everything**! And you know what, your stupid family covered it up by claiming that all those people they killed, my friends and family, were a bunch of scum who'd deserved what they got! And Kimi…" Akefia looked down at his bed sheets, tears forming around his eyes "My mom was always away, and my father was a drunken idiot, but my little sister… she… I **saw** it. All of them, killed right in front of me… on the pharaoh's orders… that night…."

Atem tried to take in what Akefia had said. He really couldn't understand. Obviously the thief-angel was upset that people close to him had been killed, but his whole family and all his friends? Try as he might Atem couldn't really imagine losing them all in one foul swoop.

Hi mother was always away? When he thought about it he remembered Siamun had told him that his father had had a woman who worked for him, but vanished every now and then to be with her family that lived outside the palace and that one time she'd been there at the wrong time. He'd called the woman 'unusual' being an angel was something passed from one parent to the oldest child according to Sheetal. Had that woman been Akefia's mother? He'd have to ask Siamun more about her.

No one spoke for a while. Atem stared out over the balcony thinking about all these things while Akefia examined his right hand. Both of them knowing that this wouldn't be easy.


	5. Family History Part 2

Any orders given to Akefia are in bold (not the only things in bold but if someone tells him something that isn't in bold he can choose whether or not he wants to do it)

**Chapter 5 Family History Part 2**

Atem watched Akefia sleep. He still couldn't believe what Akefia had said earlier that day. There had to be some lie in there. Hesitantly, he reached out and put his hand on the thief-angel's forehead. "Sorry" reading someone's mind was the ultimate invasion of privacy, but he had to know…

-Akefia's memory-

Screams. He could hear his mother screaming. He ran out of his and Kimi's room to see what was going on. There was a stranger in the house. He had a sword. The sword went through his mother's chest. Silver liquid fell on the ground. The little baby that she'd been pregnant with would never be born.

He turned and ran, knowing that his mom was already dead. Kimi was standing there looking at the body. He grabbed her and ran. They jumped out their bedroom window. He looked around to make sure none of the man's friends were there and led Kimi to the left. He had to get them to safety.

Kimi screamed as they bumped into another stranger who was pulling a spear out of a dead man's body. Red blood flowed out of the wound as he fell to the ground "Kefa! Bad man Kefa! Wun fwom bad man!" Kimi screamed. He pushed Kimi out of the was and the spear skimmed his cheek.

Now his cheek hurt, but he got hurt all the time and this wasn't that bad. He got another cut just above the first one while he was getting Kimi up and running away. He needed to keep Kimi safe.

The next person they saw die was a woman. He screamed when he saw her blood, it was red. The only woman he'd ever seen bleed before was his mom, and her blood was silver. His blood, his dad's blood, and the man who'd just been killed's blood had been red. He's always assumed that women had different color blood then men, but this woman had red blood too…

The night went on like that. Him and his sister running while people around them died. In the end they hid in the cellar of the house of one of the richer families. He stayed up all night making sure none of the strangers came, but Kimi fell asleep behind a couple of boxes. After her complaining a few times about being scared when she was alone he went and kept guard from behind the boxes with her.

In the morning he found out that he'd fallen asleep. But to his relief nothing had happened to little Kimi. Her straight black hair had fallen in front of her face and she was crying in her sleep, occasionally calling out for their mom. He peeked around the boxes. The strangers were there, tossing dead bodies into a large black bowl like thing. He'd never seen anything like it. He gasped as his mom and dad's bodies were tossed in.

"Kefa?" Kimi asked quietly, coming around just then. She saw their parents bodies fall in too "NO MOMMY! DADDY!" She ran over to the giant black object. He ran after her, didn't she know what the strangers would do?

He got there too late. One of the men stabbed her and tossed her in too. He stood there for a second. Time froze, nothing moved.

He managed to get to the top of the big bowl like thing without the men noticing him, but he couldn't find Kimi in there. She was gone…

-End-

Atem chewed on the bottom of his lip. It seemed that Akefia had been telling the truth.

He stood up and left the room, entering his advisors after that. "Siamun?"

Siamun stirred "Yes… your highness…?"

"I want to know… my father had a female assistant, right?"

He nodded "Yes, Miko, a lovely woman. She was very unusual though."

"Unusual, how?"

"Well" he frown and sat up "Her blood was… silver. And she had… wings. An angel, she called herself, I believe we have a few scrolls and books on those kind of creatures. Seth and Isis have been very interested in them as of late"

"Did she… ever say anything about a son?"

He nodded "She met a man at the outskirts of Kul Elna. 'I love him when he's actually sober' she said. She gave birth to his son here in the palace. Two years later she had his daughter too. Kimi, I think she named her. What was the boys name… Kefa? Something like that. She was going to have another child but she died before she gave birth. Your father and I were told that her drunken husband had been enraged by her constantly leaving to go to the palace and killed her and the children, then himself. But frankly" he leaned forward and whispered to Atem "That news came from Aknoden, and I find it hard to believe what he says"

Atem nodded "Thank you, go to sleep now" he walked out of the room. Kefa, that's what Kimi had called Akefia in his memories. So Akefia's mother had worked for his father…

Atem went back to Akefia's room. The angel-thief was still asleep, though now looked like he was having a nightmare. Probably remembering the events of the night his family died. Memories that were looked at using magic were usually strong right after the spell was cast.

"Sorry…"

OOOOO

Akefia was grateful when the sun woke him up, releasing him from his troubled sleep. His wings flapped when he stretched, something he'd gotten used to them doing.

"Do they do that often? How cute" Akefia flinched and turned around. Isis was watching him "The pharaoh wants to see you in the courtroom. Do you know how to get to the courtroom from here?"

Akefia stared at her, silently admitting that he didn't know his way around the palace that well. Isis led him out. He noticed her staring at his right hand quite a bit, but she never mentioned anything about it. He decided not to mention it either.

"There you are" Atem smiled as he noticed the shocked looks on the other priests (especially Seth) as Akefia followed Isis into the room "Now, since you have to follow my orders and Mahado is currently unable to fulfill his duties, I'm putting you in charge of Mahado's job until he has fully recovered from his battle with you. **You're going to take this seriously and do it right**. That's an order"

Akefia narrowed his eyes at Atem. Seth poked his shoulder "I've already found 6 different ways this is ironic. Want me to keep thinking of them?"

"Pharaoh" Aknoden cut in before Atem could tell Seth 'yes' "He's **Akefia, our** enemy. We can't trust him"

"Isis" Atem looked at the priestess "Siamun tells me you've been looking up information on angels quite a bit lately. Perhaps you'd know why I find Akefia trustworthy in this situation.

Isis stared at him, trying to figure out if it was a trap or not "Well…" she said finally "I did read in one scroll that angels were like magical servants. As long as they'd made the full transformation into angelic form they had a certain person they were supposed to obey" She hesitated "The oldest child with an angel parent becomes an angel when they learn about their heritage, and they serve the oldest child of whoever their angelic parent served"

This was followed by an awkward silence that Siamun broke by saying "**He's** Miko's son? Impossible. I mean, there is **some** resemblance but certainly not in their personality"

Akefia, who by now had been dragged up by a guard and forced to stand next to Atem, leaned over and asked really quietly "How does he know my mother's name?"

Atem grinned, choosing to ignore Akefia "Yes, Siamun, he's Miko's son"

"Impossible. Her son was born here. I saw him. I would have recognized him" Aknoden interrupted

"Miko… Seth said thoughtfully "Where have I heard that name before…?" he wouldn't have remembered that he lived in the palace until he was four.

Akefia was now looking really confused and distressed by the way everyone seemed to know who his mother was. This finally ended with Siamun saying "If he were Miko's son, he would have been killed as a child. We all know what happened to her family"

"I don't"

"No one cares about what you do or don't know, Seth" Atem said calmly "And he would have to be her son. I've put everything together and the only other explanation was that he lived in the same village as Miko's family and was in an identical situation"

"But-"

"No buts" Atem cut Aknoden off "Now, any questions"

"How about 'How the heck do you people know my mother'?" Akefia spoke up finally

"Any questions?" Atem repeated. Akefia growled at him and started to leave the room "**Stay here**" Akefia growled again and went back to his place next to Atem. Looking extremely cross about his current situation.


	6. Klel

**Chapter 6**

"That's very unbecoming" Atem stated.

Akefia snorted. So he had to fill in for some stupid priest he almost killed (He could have sworn the guy died) It didn't mean he was going to act like a priest. He was a tomb robber for Ra's sake, what was he doing here?

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling. There were lots of cracks… the building was probably real old. How long would it take for the roof to cave in? Could he help it along? The pharaoh had no heir, all it would take was one good kick too the pillars holding up the roof and the whole place would probably come crashing down.

"Thief" caught up in his thoughts Akefia didn't hear Atem "Thief, don't ignore me" Akefia blinked once, glancing over at the pharaoh and wondering if he'd heard something before looking back up at the ceiling… so many cracks… "**Stand up**"

His body moving against his will was what it took to get Akefia's attention. He looked at the pharaoh a little bothered. He'd been in the middle of a fantasy about freedom, becoming a human again, and crushing the pharaoh. How **dare** someone interrupt him.

"We're about to hold the criminals on trial, Can you use the ring" Akefia almost said 'yes' but remembered learning the hard way that his new angelic body didn't react well to shadow magic and shook his head "I don't want anyone outside the palace knowing you're here. Can you hide yourself or are those wings of yours to big?"

Akefia scowled. He couldn't help it if his wings were huge. At least they weren't so small they couldn't lift his weight, though that would be better once he knew how to use them. He flicked his fingers and the palace filled up with light. Once everyone was over being flash-blinded Akefia was nowhere to be seen. Atem, however, could feel the thief-angel's feathery wings brushing up against him.

Akefia, having seen the trial only once, on him, when he started the fight between him and the pharaoh, had never realized how mind numbingly boring it was to judge normal criminals. He was invisible now anyway, who'd know if he left? Atem had told him to hide himself, that was vague enough to let him wander anywhere.

In the end he remained in the thrown room incase someone called for him and realized he was gone. He only had nine fingers, he didn't want to know if they'd try to remove any more. Actually, maybe he should take Sheetal up on that offer to re-grow the missing finger. He didn't need it, but it looked weird seeing his hand without it.

Akefia made a mental not to do that later and started practicing with his wings again. He soon considered himself lucky to have chosen to practice this near a pillar. His wings lifted him too far off the ground again and he had to cling to the pillar to keep from going higher or falling. He scooted himself down a little, enough to survive the fall, before taking a deep breath and pushing himself off.

Praying to every god who had yet to smite him he fanned his wings out, successfully flapping his wings a few times as he fell to the ground. To his relief his touch-down, while not light, was barely harder than landing from jumping of a chair.

He grinned, please with himself and climbed back up to the same height. Trying the trick again and again until he could flap his wings enough to make his landing almost weightless. Then he started climbing higher and higher each time until he was almost at the ceiling when he leapt of the pillar.

Never having been invisible for so long before Akefia was completely unaware of the fact that the spell wore off after so long and happened to be in Atem's range of view as he leapt from the highest point.

Luckily, this was at an interval in which one man on trial had been lead out and another had not yet been let in.

Atem leapt from his seat and hurried over, drawing the attention of the other priest so everyone was watching what appeared to be a suicide attempt. Needless to say Atem was furious when it turned out it was simply Akefia's experiment at using his wings…

OOOOO

"You could have died!"

"um… okay. Why do you care?" Akefia stared out the window. For some reason he was feeling really spacey right then. He grinned a little as a bird flew by.

"...and when you-You aren't listening to me are you?"

Akefia shook his head "Not really"

"**Listen to what I'm saying**. You could have killed yourself. What if someone who was found innocent and released happened to come in right when you reappeared? What were you thinking, reappearing?"

"I didn't know my spells could wear off like that" Akefia shrugged

"It was a spell? Not some natural ability thing like your wings?"

"I don't see what's natural about any of this…"

"Akefia" Atem held a finger up against the angel-thief's forehead "Can you make me invisible?"

"I…" Akefia scowled "Never tried it on someone else. And if I do it wont be because you want me to"

"**Make me invisible**"

Akefia growled and cast the spell again. After the near-blinding flash of light he couldn't see Atem. Oh well. He closed his eyes and tried to sense traces of his own magic. The pharaoh was coated in his power, and sitting on his bed now watching the thief "That wont work" he opened his eyes and pointed at the pharaoh "I can see where you are. Go spy on someone else"

The pharaoh did nothing for a second before realizing Akefia wasn't bluffing "**Don't go into the hallway**" he ordered before leaving the room. Once he was gone Akefia jumped up onto the balcony and flapped his wings softly a few times before letting himself fall off.

Flapping his wings enough, he slowed his descent until he touched the ground softly. Why hadn't Atem thought of that? He'd seen him testing his wings out on the pillar that morning, heck, that's what he'd just been scolded about.

It didn't matter though. He was out now. He could easily slip away without getting caught.

"Where's my pay?"

"You aren't paid to do this. You were ordered too"

Akefia peaked around the corner where the voices were coming from. One of the men was obviously a foreigner, the other he couldn't see.

"I'm not his slave. He'd better give me something for killing this kid"

An assassin? No way. Akefia wouldn't allow that. No one got to kill someone from the royal family but him!

"It was an order from your master, Klel" What a bizarre name. Akefia stuck his head out a little further and gasped. 'Klel' was another angel (also a foreigner)

He must have been too loud because both looked over at him. Now would be a good chance to run or…

Klel blasted a wave of angelic magic at him. Akefia was blown backward. He quickly got up, growling and pointing his finger at Klel like it was a gun (the little thing where you hold your thumb up and point you index finger at them) a blast of magic energy shot out his finger at Klel, piercing the other angel's wing.

While the second man was distracted trying to calm down the screaming angel Akefia ran off, back toward the palace. One of the guards stopped him "The pharaoh ordered for you to be restricted to the-"

Akefia grabbed the man and lifted him into the air "Bring me to one of the priests, **now!**" He'd rather see the pharaoh about this, or Sheetal since she new the most about angels, but Sheetal was who knows where and Atem was busy enjoying being invisible so a priest would have to do.

OOOOO

Seth stared out his balcony. What a boringly calm day it had been. "Do you mind" he jumped slightly and looked back "I'm Sheetal" the woman in his room introduced herself "I have no problems with you, but I wish to speak with someone coming to see you"

"No one's coming to see me" Seth informed her before turning back to the balcony "Now leave"

"Sir" a guard came in. Who did these people think they were, dropping in unannounced? "Akefia requested to see you"

"Tell him that-" Seth stopped talking as he turned around and saw the thief-angel in his room. Actually, Akefia was more interested in Sheetal but that wasn't the point. Akefia was in his room. That just wasn't right.

The guard hurried out, leaving the three alone "What do you-"

"You never told me there were other angels near by" Akefia said before Seth could finish his sentence

"I wasn't paying attention to that" Sheetal apologized "Now about your finger…"

Before Akefia could protest she had grabbed his four-fingered hand and started chanting softly. Seth took this time to speak up "What do you want?"

"Someone tried to kill the pharaoh"

"You"

"Not yet" which implied that he did still intend to kill Atem "Someone else"

"And they had an angel with them too?"

Akefia nodded "That one guy called him 'Klel'. I don't think they're from around here"

"And you're reporting this… why?"

"I don't know. Because if they succeed I can't kill him" Akefia shrugged

"And you're reporting this to **me** because…"

"I turned Atem invisible and he's been under the spell long enough that I wouldn't be able to sense him" He looked away "Look, if you don't want to listen to me don't. I wouldn't blame you for not believing me" and with that he turned and left.

Sheetal was the only one who's paid any attention to Akefia's once again five fingered hand.

OOOOO

"Another angel?!"

"Yes, my lord" Klel knelt down on the floor in front of his master.

His master stood up enraged "And you just left?!"

"Sir… my…" Klel flapped his gray wings, one had a large bandage on it "my wing was damaged in my fight with this angel. If I had to guess he's the servant of someone high up in the palace, a priest perhaps"

"That's not the point, Klel. You abandon your mission"

Klel shuddered. He could only imagine the punishments in store for him "I remember the angels appearance" he said quickly, thinking it might save him at least a little grief later "A very distinct look. A white haired man with a scar under his eye and enormous wings with only 9 fingers"

"Enormous wings, or simply wings larger than your pathetic excuse for a flying ability"

Klel turned bright red. True, his wings were barely large enough to lift him off the ground and it was a huge straun to stay in the air. He envied the white haired man. With such large wings he'd be much more noticeable, but flying must have been rather effortless for him "Enormous, sir. Each of his wings were his body size, but his wing size exactly is not of extreme importance…"

"NO, what is of 'extreme importance' as that this angel who obviously works for someone in the palace spotted you and has likely reported you to his master by now. Angels are fiercely loyal creatures. That he did not kill you when he discovered your plans is a miracle in itself"

OOOOO

Akefia sat on his balcony staring over the palace wall and out to the desert. He jumped slightly as Atem suddenly appeared behind him "I overheard Seth speak to Shada. You caught someone trying to kill me?"

"You could say that"

"Where is he?"

"I didn't **catch** him. I just dropped in on him"

Atem growled "You let him get away?!"

"Maybe" Akefia would never admit that he ran away from the other angel. That was something that he intended for no one to ever hear of.

**Isaya831: By the time I learned about Zelda they'd come out with Oracle of Ages/Seasons. Any game before that I never got to play. So just in the past week I found a used Gamecube disk with Zelda, Zelda II, Ocarina of Time, and Majora's Mask on it. I'm so happy I got it! I always wanted to play those games! (Now the only Zelda game I don't own is Links Awakening)**


	7. Fever

**Tie-dyed Trickster**-Don't know what 'On par' means, and too lazy to look it up, but I'll take it as a complememnt. But think about it. If **you** had to obey the orders of a person you dreamed of killing for years wouldn't you look for ways around what they said? Finally, yes, you can pat Kefa's wings. They're soft and fluffy and really warm. Here _grabs one of Akefia's wings while ignoring his protest _try it out!

**Spidey meets Wizard-Theif**-You like the word 'Awesome' don't you

**Empress of the Light**-Again? You lost it? Oh... okay. Um... for a while there was this rumor that Theif King Bakura's real name was Akefia because someone with bad hearing heard when he as 'I am a theif, a stealer of souls' and thought he introuduced himself by saing 'I am akiefa, steal of souls'. And the Akiefa warped into Akefia. So yeah. It easy to tell him apart using that name, though.

**Chapter 7**

Akefia lay in his bed whimpering slightly. He clutched the sheets and gasped as Mana sloshed more burning liquid over him "Calm down" she sighed "This is made with herbs that the scrolls we have said are good for angels. Where did you get such a nasty fever anyways?"

Akefia had no idea, though he suspected it may have been a side effect of Klel's spell. He'd never gotten sick before.

"Eat this" Mana almost forced a weed like plant into his mouth "And get plenty of rest. The pharaoh put me in charge of overseeing you while you're unwell. I don't want to let him down"

With that Mana left to get more medicine and some food for the thief-angel and herself. Akefia forced himself up. The herbs may have been good for him, but they stung something awful. And the ones she made him eat were so bitter.

"Feeling ill" Sheetal asked, coming out of nowhere behind him "Klel is very good at those sorts of spells. I visited him today, but he said nothing about your fight. I can not blame him, as an angel he was simply carrying out his orders" Akefia didn't answer "Anyway, the pharaoh has caught his own cold. I do not trust you enough to leave you without an able master, so I have given Seth the ability to give you orders too" Akefia was cut off before he could protest "Any orders Atem gives you will be a priority"

Sheetal vanished just before Mana came into the room "Here" she shoved a roll into his mouth "eat that" No sooner had Akefia finished eating it then did she force water down his throat. "Look how much you're sweating. You must be really thirsty!"

"I'd rather go a little longer without water than choke!" Akefia hissed in a raspier than usual voice. Couldn't Atem have gotten someone different to take care of him? Or better yet, no one at all. He wasn't that ill. He could sit up. Standing was a little more difficult but he could sit just fine. Wasn't that enough?

Mana forced Akefia to lie back down "Now rest!"

Akefia rolled over and started coughing, his wings fluttering a bit as he did so. A bit of silver blood fell from his lip "Oh my gosh! I'll get a doctor real quick!" Mana got up and rushed out of the room.

Sheetal reappeared "Here" she held out an odd blue grass "This will reduce the fever" she held out a purple leaf "and this will stop the bleeding. I would recommend you take them before the humans accidentally make you worse"

Akefia accepted the plants, but paused after grabbing them "My fingers back"

"Yes" Sheetal replied, seeming annoyed "I grew it back when you were talking with the priest who cut it off in the first place"

Akefia scowled but nodded and swallowed the herbs he'd been given. The tasted nasty but he forced himself to swallow them. "You could have asked" he muttered.

Sheetal rolled her eyes "Get some rest. Seth is coming to see you"

She vanished again as Seth entered "Was that creepy woman just in here?"

"Which one? All the women in the palace seem creepy to me"

Seth narrowed his eyes but did not push the topic further "You got sick fighting this other angel?"

"Apparently"

"Your rapidly becoming the pharaoh's favorite. I'm amazed he doesn't have someone looking after you"

"I wish he didn't get anyone to do it. Mana's the worst. I don't really remember where she went though…" Akefia trailed off. Then he remembered, a real doctor. He was about to say this but broke out into another coughing fit. After half a minute Kaiba wondered if it would ever end and patted Akefia's back awkwardly. He hated the angel-thief, but if the pharaoh wanted him around there was nothing that could be done about it. "Don't touch me" Akefia finally rasped before coughing a few more times.

Seth moved his hand away "So…" he paused "Um…"

He had nothing to say.

Akefia had nothing he wanted to say.

Mana came back in with a doctor "Oh. He's fine now. Sorry"

The doctor eyed Akefia with distrust then left the room.

OOOOO

"Ready?"

"Klel, you're over reacting"

"You're just under motivated" Klel hissed "You're not the one who gets beat if this fails"

"Yana is too harsh on you. You may have magic, but even angels are bound to fail sometimes"

"My lord does what he deems best. If that's to punish me for failure, then so be it. I simply won't fail again. Now is everyone ready or not?"

Jenre rolled his eyes "We're all ready"

"Good. My spell should keep that other angel out of the picture long enough. Yana's orders are simply to learn the palace inside and out"

"How are you going to do that. This large winged angel must have warned the guards at least"

"But I can turn invisible and they won't look for anyone else"

Jenre nodded "I heard Sheetal talked with you. Did she approve of this?"

Klel blushed. He thought no one else knew about Sheetal "I… not… she didn't **disapprove**, but she didn't look pleased. She tries not to get angels to go against orders. I think she's working on the angel I fought with, actually"

"So you've known your heritage for ten years and got beat by someone who just learned"

"Shut up" Klel hissed "Men!" he turned to the miniature army behind him "Move out!"

He watched with satisfaction as the army ready to overtake the palace once it had been explored went on their way to the battle field to be. Yana would be pleased once Egypt was overtaken.

**Isaya831: Hey. I'm actually starting to get into the plot.**

**Akefia: Ah… ah… AH-CHOO**

**Isaya831: Aw… poor boy. Here **_**hands him a base ball bat**_

**Akefia: **_**confused**_** what do I do with this?**

**Isaya831: Whack Klel. Duh.**


	8. Rivalry born

**Tie-dyed Trickster**-You're good at giving massages? That's something I've never heard someone say before, but I'm sure you are. Ther'es no real reason to lie about something like that, after all. I take your word for it. Feel free to work with Kefa. And in (detailed) answer to your question, Yana is the emporor/king/dictator person of a country bordering Egpyt. Like all people with angel servants, he has only one, Klel. As a dictator, however, he has plenty of humans at his disposal, therefore, Klel is kind of the head general of the very human army.

**Spidey meets Wizard-Theif**-I have no problem with it. I was just commenting on how much you used it.

**Chapter 8**

Akefia walked in circles in his room. Atem was still sick and Seth hadn't permitted him to leave the room yet. He was bored out of his mind. He'd actually begged Sheetal to release him from order restricting him to the room, but she'd refused. He'd demanded an explanation for why Seth got to control him then. She'd forced him to ask politely before telling him it was only possible because he was a relative of the pharaohs.

Akefia scowled as he thought of this. He'd never known Seth was part of the royal family. When he finally managed to kill Atem, Aknoden, and now Seth, what if there were others that he missed?

The sound of a commotion outside the palace walls brought Akefia to his balcony. This time his orders were not to leave the room so he couldn't jump off, but at least he could still look.

The guards were giving a couple visitors a hard time, it seemed. He shut his eyes and sighed. What obnoxious guards.

…

Something wasn't right. He could sense magic almost flawlessly with his eyes shut, and pretty well with them open. A bonus of being an angel. He was sensing magic similar to his from behind the palace.

He tried to go inspect it. Magic like his was a good sign that there was another angel near by. This mission failed before it started. He still couldn't leave his room.

Annoyed by this he went back out to the balcony and watched the commotion, but he could still sense that magic, moving around the palace. How come no one stopped it? How come no one stopped the commotion either?

After half an hour of boredom and the magic getting stronger, closer, Akefia sensed it in the hallway his room led too. He watched from the doorway. He saw nothing, but he could sense something pass by. He did what seemed like the most logical thing. He used magic to pull the invisible object into his room.

Upon being yanked in Klel became visible.

One cry of 'you again?' later a magic battle had erupted in them room. Klel started of with the same trick as last time. Akefia jumped over it, using his wings to slow his fall enough that he didn't land until after the energy had passed. He formed a ball of energy in his hand and hurled it at Klel. He may not have been obedient, and he still couldn't fully control his wings, but he was an ace at magic, he always had been.

Klel took the spell on full force before mimicking the attack Akefia had used in their last battle. His aim with spells as narrow as a tiny bullet weren't to good though, he was better with wide range, and the attack just glazed one of Akefia's wings.

Akefia whimpered slightly. One thing he hated about being and angel was how much it hurt when a wing was damaged. He recovered from it quickly and formed a beam of energy in his hand like a whip. He'd never used a whip, but he'd seen it used enough (mostly on himself) to get the basic idea.

Klel had never seen a whip before, and was caught completely off guard.

"What's going on?" Seth charged into the room, freezing at the sight of a grey winged angel.

By that point both angels were spent for magical energy. Magic wasn't Klel's best point and Akefia was still learning so neither knew about using as little as necessary for a spell. The magical battle had turned into a much more physical fight. That, Seth could help with.

Outnumbered, Klel took off, racing towards the balcony and leaping off.

"Don't just stand there" Seth practically screamed at Akefia "**GET HIM**!"

Akefia charged after Klel, leaping off the balcony and spreading out his wings. He could slow his fall, and he could glide, but he wasn't excellent at flying. "**Come back afterward**" Seth called from behind as Akefia chased Klel in mid air.

Lucky for Akefia the difference in wing size made up for his poor flying skills. Klel was slowly putting distance between them, but he was still fairly close.

Akefai swore under his breath. If he could just get a few feet closer he could grab the other angel's foot. Heh… feet… foot…

He shook his head, embarrassed to get caught up on something so stupid and tried to fly faster. He reached out with his hand. Just a few more inches and-

He grabbed Klel's foot. In surprise both angel's forgot to continue flapping there wings and started to fall. Akefia kept a strong grip on Klel, not because he wanted to but because it was Seth's order. Klel tried to flap his tiny wings but it was of little use. Finally Akefia got his head around the fact that he was falling and fanned his wings out. He had to flap them quite a bit more than normal in order to maintain a safe speed of decent. Klel was smaller, yet somehow heavier than him. Klel was also unconscious.

Tha palace was somewhere off in the distance now. Supporting Klel's weight, and not having anything high to take off from, Akefia wasn't even going to attempt to fly back. It was only about a days walk from where he was anyway.

OOOOO

"Lost him?!" Atem coughed a few times "What do you mean?"

"He was fighting some other angel. That angel flew off and I ordered him to bring it back. He never returned"

"You didn't tell him too"

"Did too"

"Then he's just taking his time coming back" Atem concluded "Send out a search party, just incase"

Seth nodded "Pharaoh, what about the other angel? I don't recall reading that angels are protective of territory or anything of the sort. What if it was the same angel who was going to assassinate you the previous week?"

"Well if Akefia handled him it's no big deal"

"He was inside the palace. There may be others he was working with in here as well"

"Seth" Atem smiled "I appreciate your concern, but I think its fine. If you'd like, alert the other priests"

"Yes my pharaoh" Seth got up to search for the others.

**Isaya831: I don't write to many fight scenes. It's like a little adrenaline rush for me. COOL!**


	9. Later

**Tie-dyed Trickster**-Actually, I was saying that I **couldn't** think of a reason to lie. I'll keep that thing about the whip in mind. Why does your dad have a whip?

**Empress of the Light-**I lose stories that way all the time. And you're welcome.

**Spidey meets Wizard-Theif**-You're welcome, and thank you.

**Chapter 9**

Compliment of several blows to the head Klel was still unconscious by the time Akefia had gotten back to the palace. He looked up at the walls in frustration. Seth just had to order him to come back. He gladly would have run off and avoided this other angel and the pharaoh like the plague until he found a way around taking orders.

What was worse was that he actually wanted to be in the palace. He had to return, but the guards around the outer wall didn't actually know that he was now a resident (as much as he hated that) and returning to his nice, warm, boring bed would probably require a trip to the dungeon.

It was night, and a pretty cold one at that. Akefia shivered and folded his wings so they rapped around his body, creating a nice warm barrier between him and the cold winds.

Klel could freeze for all he cared.

None of the guards seemed to notice him. Sighing, Akefia unfolded his wings so he didn't look quite so stupid and pointed his finger in the air. The shot of magical energy that came out was enough to get the guards attention.

OOOOO

"Pharaoh…" Atem raised an eyebrow, amused by the nervous guard "We found… um…" The guard looked at him for a few more seconds before running down the hall, allowing Atem to see Akefia with Klel on his back.

"That's the other angel?" Akefia nodded "Can you contain him?"

"No"

Atem pouted "Why not?"

Akefia dropped Klel to the ground and started to walk away "I'm going to bed. If you want to keep him in, I'd recommend something using shadow magic"

Atem frown "**stay here**" A few swear words later Akefia was directing his attention toward him again "Why can't you contain him?"

"We have the same type of magic and he's better than me at it. Let me go"

"Not yet" Atem said "**Tell me where you found him in the palace**"

"In the hallway outside my room. Let me sleep, god dammit!"

"**Only say as much as I tell you to**" Atem hissed. Akefia's complaining was making his cold induced headache worse.

Akefia growled but said nothing.

"**Tell me if you know of any allies he might have**"

"None that I'm aware of"

"You can go now" Atem got up and headed for his own room, stopping to order a guard to lock Klel away before crawling into bed.

OOOOO

"THIEF" Akefia opened his eyes, a little dazed. Seth grabbed him and tossed him out of bed "You let the angel get away!"

Akefia sat up. Now his head hurt. He turned and glared at Seth, one of his masters "**Tell me where Klel went after you released him**" Akefia blinked in confusion "**Say something**" Akefia opened his mouth, but no sounds came out.

Seth growled and dragged him out of the room.

OOOOO

"Pharaoh" Atem watched, curios and amused, as Seth tossed Akefia down in front of the thrown "Doesn't he have to obey orders? He won't do as I say"

Atem scowled. If Akefia didn't have to obey orders they were in trouble "What did you tell him to do?"

"Speak"

"Oh…" Atem grinned sheepishly "Angel, you can say what you want again"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Akefia snapped the second he was permitted to speak "Seth woke me up screaming something about Klel!"

Atem scowled "Klel escaped the cell we put him in some time last night. Seth probably suspected you of aiding him, but it's my personal belief that he used magic to get out on his own" Akefia crossed his arms, pretending to pout for being blamed "We caught three 'guards' last night who were really spies. They've told us that there are two more in the palace, but nothing else. One of them died in interrogation"

"Was Seth in charge of that?"

Seth hit Akefia on the head.

"Angel, this is serious-"

"My name isn't Angel"

"**Answer to the name angel without complaining**" Atem ordered "we don't know what we're up against. **Alert me of anything you see that looks suspicious**"

Akefia let out an annoyed sigh before nodding and wandering off "Don't let anyone see you!" Atem called.

Akefia looked back and stuck his tongue out before turning invisible.

**Isaya831: I'm stopping here just because I need to post a new chapter soon.**


	10. Lost and Found?

**Spidey meets Wizard-theif**-Yes, that's right. Pity him. Soon the whole world will pity him, and then you'll all be right where I want you (insert evil laughter here)

**Chapter 10**

Akefia struggled to carry the bag he'd been given. "Can't I please have someone else to help me with this?" He begged the pharaoh.

"It's only the two of us and **I'm** not carrying something that heavy. Stop whining so much. Now could you fly up and look around for anything suspicious?"

"With this thing?" Akefia motioned to the bag, which had to weigh at least three times as much as he did "Maybe I can fall at the same speed as you"

"Then set the bag down before flying, and **don't run away**"

Akefia nodded and set the bag down before looking for somewhere high up. Finding nothing he took a few steps of a running start before taking off. He didn't have to get to high up to see far away. The desert was flat after all.

He let himself fall back down and shrugged "There's nothing for miles"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing at all" Akefia repeated

Atem swore "How can that be? We have to be out of Egypt by now. I should have known better than to trust Shada when I asked him what way Klel went when he escaped" Atem scowled and thought for a second "We'll just head back to the palace…"

"Sure…"

The two of them stood there for a second.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"For you to start heading back"

"Why? You're the one who got up and looked around"

"Maybe you didn't here me. There's nothing for miles. As in, no palace in sight"

The color drained from Atem's face "You mean… we're lost?"

"Can I stop carrying the bag now?"

"**Honestly tell me if you know where we are**"

"I have no clue"

"Then leave the bag behind" Atem snorted. Akefia sighed in relief and kicked the offending object, which caused his master to roll his eyes "Now fly up again. Go higher this time, and see if you can spot anything"

Akefia nodded and took off again. Flying a few feet higher and looking around. He came back with his report "Well, there seems to be a speck in the distance, but that could just be another hill"

"That sounds like our best bet. Which direction?"

Akefia pointed. Atem led the way.

OOOOO

Several hours later the two were close enough that the speck was visible from the ground. Atem looked to Akefia "Fly closer, then come back and tell me what it is" With that the young king sat down.

Akefia scoffed and flew away to see what it was. He came back about ten minutes later looking excited "It's a city!"

"Great!" Atem got back up to his feet "Let's get there as soon as possible, and hope it's one of ours"

Akefia nodded and headed for the city, Atem in tow.

But thingns look closer in a flat desert, and the city hadn't looked close at all when they'd started towards it. It was night long before they reached the city.

Eventually, Atem gave in, letting himself fall to his knees on the sand "So cold…" Akefia sat down next to him "and hungry. I wish we'd kept that bag now. I could have carried some of it so we could keep up a decent pace. Then we wouldn't be without food or water… or blankets"

Akefia sighed "Quit whining" before Atem could do anything the angel-thief had snatched him up onto his lap and rapped his wings so that they created a sort of barrier from the cold night air "Better?"

Atem nodded before falling asleep. Akefia stayed awake a little longer, cautious of hostile people who might come from the city, before also surrendering to sleep.

OOOOO

Akefia cursed himself when the two woke up surrounded by a sea of spears. After they listened to a good deal of foreign babble one solder came up and spoke in choppy Egyptian "You are Akefia?" Akefia nodded "Angel that master Klel speak of. Under arrest. Friend come with you"

Atem scowled "I'll do no such thing!"

Akefia slapped him "Of course you will" he hissed "You left your puzzle behind and I don't have enough magic to fight an army myself. Just let them take us in"

"They know you're an angel. Don't think you can use magic to get out of this prison"

"Klel pulled it off. Besides, I never needed magic before"

Atem scowled, and held his hands up. Akefia held his out, having been captured enough to know that's what everyone really wanted when they were about to take you in. It was easier to tie them up that way.

The men continued to talk in their own language as they all but dragged Akefia (whose wings had been locked in chains) and Atem to their city.

"In here" was all they were told before getting locked up.

Akefia reached out and tried to touch the metal bars, only for them to turn red hot. He quickly moved his hand away.

"Great. So the thief king can't get us out after all"

"Look at it this way" Akefia said "We'll be fed now, and they gave us a shelter. When they come to execute us-or you, we'll break out then. You know, when the door is open"

Atem nodded "This one time, I'm hoping you break out of prison"

**Isaya831: Holy crap, it's an update!**

**Akefia: No way!**

**Isaya831: Wow!**


	11. Left behind

**Spidey meets Wizard-Theif**-I accept your challenge. Let's see if THIS makes you pity him! (the following would have teken place regardless)

**Chapter 11**

"Give up" Atem said glumly. Akefia ignored him, continuing to pick at the lock with burnt hands "You're just hurting yourself. This is a fool-proof-cage"

"Well I doubt they brought in a fool and actually made him test the place" The lock clicked open "See? They assume that the searing heat will stop anyone who they lock up" he put his hands together "Which, actually, I don't blame them for. But they were to busy making those spells to make a lock that I couldn't pick while not looking at. I've picked **pockets** that are tougher to get my hands into than **that** thing!"

"**Don't pick pockets**" Atem ordered, opening the cage doors. The metal didn't burn him. Without his puzzle there was no magic in his body to trigger the protective spells along the metal bars "Now come on"

He hurried out the door and looked back. Akefia started towards it, but a deep red force field shot up. Assuming it was just another heat spell, Akefia stuck a finger out to test it and quickly withdrew. The tip of his finger, which had only grazed the barrier, was gone.

Atem shrugged "I'll find a way to stop that… maybe. Because you burnt your hands so I could get out"

Akefia scowled and went to the back of the cell to pout. Atem rolled his eyes and left.

Outside the prison he had to be careful not to be spotted by a soldier. He was just about to sneak out of the grounds when someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt. He spun around to see Klel "What are you doing out here? You ought to be in prison!"

"I… I…"

Klel looked around. There were no guards in site "I'm going to let you go, but only because my master wants you so badly"

"Akefia-"

"Shouldn't be hurt to badly. Go!"

Before Atem could protest he found himself surrounded by light, then he was back in the thrown room in Egypt. He looked around, surprised, and saw the surprised faces of all his priests "Pharaoh?" Seth asked "You're back…?" he looked around too "Where's your buddy?"

"Some foreign country" Atem brushed sand of his shoulders. He considered sending out a search party, or some soldiers, but they'd think he was mad to want to rescue a tomb robber. Besides, Klel had said he'd be okay. If that man let him go, he had to be trustworthy. Especially if he seemed to despise his master, meaning his bad deeds were probably just orders.

Akefia would be fine… If not, it was just a thief who was no longer a threat.

OOOOO

Akefia screamed has a hot knife was driven into his back, just between his wings. When the metal was removed he whimpered and tried to push himself up, but his hands were still burnt and the attempt was a failure.

Klel looked back at his master, not willing to drive the knife in again "Sir?"

"He let the pharaoh escape. **Make him pay**" Klel looked back at Akefia, disgusted at more than a few people, one of them himself. He had no duties toward the pharaoh, but he'd promised that the other angel would go unharmed "Look at it this way" the man snickered "You'll be getting him back for damaging your wing in that fight"

Klel just shook his head and jabbed the knife into Akefia's back again, feeling sick when the boy screamed. He looked older, but once someone made the transformation to an angle they didn't age. Klel had been an angle for longer than his master had been alive, and the man he was tormenting was obviously new to the whole 'heavenly servant' thing.

If Akefia had ever hated the pharaoh before, it didn't compare to how he felt now. Not only had he lost his family so that the royal family could stay in power. He'd gone through all that trouble to save the pharaoh, just so he could be abandon and beaten. He should have known it would happen. After all, when did anyone, especially someone in a high place, give a damn about him?

The knife went into his back a third time "**Leave it there a little longer**" Klel hesitantly took his hands of the knife and stood up "**Take him back to the prison**" Klel nodded and helped Akefia up. The angel-thief whimpered and clung to Klel, swallowing the last of his pride to try to ease the intense pain in his back.

He was left on the floor of the cell, sobbing. Klel as about to leave, but Akefia reached out and grabbed his leg "What?"

"Kill me" Klel's eyes widened "I want you… to kill me"

"That's… that's too rash… and I'll be beaten for killing you so soon!" Klel added

"No. It… it isn't. I was… supposed to die… fifteen years ago… kill me… kill me now!"

Klel looked away, then bent down and pulled the knife out of Akefia's back "I'll make this quick"

**Isaya831: Dundududuh….**

**Yami: What the heck is that?**

**Isaya831: What the heck is what?**

**Yami: That… that ****noise**

**Isaya831: It's supposed to be a dramatic tune I guess.**

**Akefa: HEY! A little help over here!**

**Isaya831: **_**ignoring him**_** By the way, I got a new Final Fantasy game!**

**Yami? Really? Can I try it out?**

**Isaya831: Sure. It's an excuse not to give a file to one of my brothers**

**Isaya831 & Yami: **_**leave**_

**Akefia: What? HEY! I'm… still here…**

…

**Akefia: COME ON! If you're gonna (this word is so bad that it can't be typed) injure me than at least give me a bandage!**


	12. Deal

**Spidey meets Wizard-Theif**-The challenge I made up. Huh… now I wanna read you're story… AH!!!!! Look at that! You **still** managed to say awesome!

**MalikLove**-…hi?

**Chapter 12**

Seth lay in bed humming to himself. In a few days Mahado would have finished healing, and the pharaoh was back too, meaning he'd be back to having virtually no duties.

"Seth?" It sounded like a female voice, but it wasn't Isis. Where had he heard it before.

He sat up and looked at the woman "Oh… it's you. That… goddess girl (or something) what do you want?"

Sheetal sighed and held a light above her head, then sent it flying into Seth "OW! What was **that**?"

Sheetal shook her head and began to leave, then changed her mind and came back to him "As horrible a man as I see you to be, I don't have much choice" Seth blinked "The pharaoh is an unsuitable master for Akefia, and I'd rather not leave him in Aknoden's hands… for **both** of their sakes. That leaves you as the only remaining member of the royal family that can act as his master"

"Care to run that by me again?"

"Akefia no longer obeys orders from Atem. He will only listen to you" Sheetal said slowly "And Atem left him prisoner to the Ringori" (Made up name of tribe/civilization/thing) "As his new master it's your job to get him back!"

Seth cursed lightly and rolled over to go to bed.

OOOOO

Klel held the knife against Akefia's chest, ready to deal the final blow, but rather than drive it in, it slipped from his hand "I… I can't" Akefia scowled at him "Why… were you supposed to die back then?"

"It's really not your business" Akefia muttered, picking the knife up himself.

"Your master didn't abandon you" Klel muttered "I sent him away. It didn't occur to me that you'd be blamed for it, but I guess with your hands…"

"He probably saw it as a good opportunity to wash his hands of me" Akefia said softly after a minute, not quite willing to drive the knife in himself either, though he did want to die. "As long as I'm not causing him trouble I suppose he doesn't really care where I am"

"But aren't you at least useful to him?"

"I'm a problem. And as long as I'm not one, why should he care what happens to me. In fact I wouldn't be too surprised if he preferred it this way!"

Klel scowled "What's your name?"

"Akefia. Why?"

"How are you a problem?"

"I was a tomb robber" he laughed a little "Actually, I robber the tomb of the current pharaoh's father. Even dragged the mummy all the way to the palace"

"And you don't think you deserve this?"

"No. **He**'s the one who deserved it! The royal family really isn't as great as it seems" He frown "And… now that I'm an angel I can't finish the task I was given. Even if the pharaoh would let me… I can't touch them now. That hurts worse than those bars do"

"Yeah well" Klel had know idea what 'them' was, but placed a hand on the bar "It doesn't-OW!" he ripped his hand back "WHAT? NO! That spell shouldn't affect me!"

"So I guess neither of us have that great of masters, huh?" Akefia said bitterly.

"N-no" Klel said "I'm useful to my master. He probably just forgot to set the spell so it wouldn't hold me in?"

"Useful?"

Klel sighed "I… this isn't my first master. The man who founded the Ringori was a great leader named Hatsum. At the time, I'd just come from the heavens and I picked him as my master. Angels are immortal. We don't die of old age, but the same can't be said for humans. Hatsum died, and I became the servant of his son, then his son, and now Tyren, my current master. Hatsum was a great man, who looked to better peoples lives and was very considerate of how he used me, always aware of the fact that I was a living creature too. Tyren sees me only as a tool"

"Did you know you have really small wings?" Akefia asked. Klel growled. If there was one thing he hated, it was when people asked questions and didn't listened to answers "I'm kind of jelous. Mine stand out way to much. And you're are darker too. I hate having white wings. Do you dye those?"

"No they're just always like this. They're hard to fly with. You shooting them didn't help!"

"I don't know why I did it. I guess I didn't want you taking out Atem before I… I…! Hey… if you scratch my back I'll scratch yours"

"If you're that itchy I'll-"

"No stupid" Akefia growled "It's an expression. You don't like this Tyren guy, do you?"

"No…"

"But you can't touch him"

"No" Klel muttered.

"And I hate my master, Atem, but I can't harm him either"

"So both our lives suck. Don't worry. Maybe his son or daughter won't be as bad"

"Anyone from the royal family is bad" Akefia said darkly "Look. I can't touch Atem, and you can't touch Tyren, but there's no law saying **I** can't whack **Tyren**, and **you** can't take out **Atem**"

"And if Tyren and Atem our gone, we're free to choose a master who we agree with!" Klel grinned

"Friends?" Akefia offered up a black hand.

"Friends" Klel took the hand and shook it.

**Isaya**: Okay. Before you guys all go off saying 'But Klel let Atem run away' the deal is that Klel only kills Atem if Akefia kills Tyren, and vice versa.

**Akefia**: So I'm gonna be free?

**Isaya**: Nnnnnnnnnno. Cuzz Sheetal made Seth you're knew master.

**Seth**: YES! Look out Kefa! It's payback time!

**Isaya**: That's **such** a cool name

**Seth**: _looks up from beating the crap out of Kefa_ huh?

**Isaya**: Cuzz it look's like 'Seth' but you say it like 'Set'. Isn't that neat?

**Seth:**Whatever._ Goes back to beating up Kefa_

**Yami**: Aren't you gonna stop him? That's you're favorite character right there.

**Isaya**: Actually, I'm gonna go cuddle my new stuffed kitty. Cobble. He's so cute. I can't believe my parents let me get him. Between my other 20 some stuffed cats and the real one who sleeps on my heater There isn't any room for Cobble.

**Yami**: _Scoots away_


	13. no name

**Spidey meets Wizard-Theif**-Akefia wont react well.

**Chapter 13**

Seth did not enjoy waking up for several different reasons.

1) His bed was comfy and he didn't want to leave it yet

2) He had lots of work to do

3) He had the pressing feeling that he had to risk his life fighting a not so friendly society in order to free someone he wasn't that fond of.

In the end Siamun had to come in and tell him the Pharaoh was waiting for him to get him out of bed. Needless to say, he was mad when it turned out the pharaoh was **not** waiting for him.

OOOOO

"There"

"That certainly is convenient" Akefia examined his healed hands "I thought for sure they'd be ruined for good"

"When you've had as much time as I have you can learn a good deal about healing. Now let me see those wounds in your back"

OOOOO

"You're highness" Seth said to Atem before everyone could come into the thrown room "where **is **Akefia?"

"He's just gone" Atem said dryly, leaving it open for all sorts of horrible misinterpretation "why? Did you have a few more tests to run?"

"No. His goddess came in and told me to go fetch him" Seth replied, figuring it was best not to lie "You didn't abandon him did you?" Atem cringed "How unlike you. I thought you were kind to everyone. You do know he stopped the foreign angel from killing you twice" He wasn't trying to make Atem feel guilty. He was just having fun now.

"I-that's not" Atem certainly looked like he felt guilty "I wasn't **planning** on leaving him. He was trapped and… and the other angel warped me back here before I could find a way to get him out"

"And you didn't do much to get him back" Seth finished "So now that creepy lady who appears out of thin air is making me do it. Great…"

"Well so-rry" Atem snapped "Last time I checked **I **was the pharaoh so go complain to someone else!"

As Atem finished this he stormed off.

Siamun, who'd been forgotten just behind Atem, shook his head "There's nothing more interesting than watching to men fight over another man"

OOOOO

"Ready?" Akefia nodded "NOW!"

OOOOO

A loud explosion was heard from deep beneath the fortress the Ringori had set up.

Tyren looked around angrily, then turned to some poor unfortunate soul that happened to be standing there "You! Go check that out!"

"Y-yes sir!"

OOOOO

"Ugh…" Akefia slumped over in Klel's arms "…dizzy…"

"You're just not used to trying to counter spells" Klel said "You'll get better with a bit more practice"

Akefia nodded weakly "so… where's this guy?"

"Hang on" Klel cast a quick spell to make them invisible "Try not to make to much noise. You shouldn't be attempting anything like an assassination until you've recovered a little from the after shock of breaking the spell"

"mm-hm" Akefia muttered. Klel could no longer see Akefia, but he was willing to bet his face still held the dazed expression that had come over it upon their breaking free.

"It came from this direction" Someone said

"Hurry" two men ran by "Tyren won't be happy if any prisoners escape"

"What about Klel? Wasn't he locked up? We could probably free him and ask for help"

"Until Tyren orders his release, he needs to stay locked up"

The second man sighed, and they both ran around and corner.

"Feeling better yet?" Klel asked softly.

"Nuh-uh" Akefia murmured.

"We shouldn't be hiding in here. Maybe if I could fly you out…" Klel shook the idea away. His wings were hardly enough to lift him, let alone another angel.

"coming"

"What?"

"He's coming" Akefia muttered "master…"

"You're master is coming back"

"almost here…"

OOOOO

"You seem really determined to rescue someone you hate" Atem said

"I just don't want that freaky goddess woman smiting me" Seth replied. Do you remember what direction the fortress was in?"

Atem shook his head "Akefia and I just got lost in the desert and found it by chance"

"great…"

**Isaya831: OMG! I updated!!**

**Akefia: Guh… still dizzy…**

**Isaya831: Actually, there's a story I'm working on that needs updating more than this and Dark Heart do. It's called um… um… um…**

**Hale: Cattastrophe**

**Isaya831: Yeah!! Anyway, I'm gonna go pretend to work on that now.**


	14. Coming

**Spidet meets Wizard-Theif**-That's right, I didn't die. Did you add that PS just because you wanted to say awesome?

**Chapter 14**

Klel was beginning to believe that the dizziness Akefia suffered from was not a result of busting the barrier spell, but a side effect of whatever weird black mist had suddenly infiltrated the fortress.

"Akefia, an hour or so back you said something about your master. Does the pharaoh use this sort of power?"

"S'not strong" Aekfia muttered "Jus' a copy. Something master lent out… for the contract"

"Contract"

"It hurts" Akefia moaned "It hurts. Make it stop!" Klel gasped as Akefia gripped his clothes tightly and started sobbing "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-I can't touch them! I can't! It burns!"

Klel swore, as Akefia's break down was attracting attention from several guards who'd managed to keep their cool.

"Who's there?"

"I don't have time for this!" Klel growled, shooting a few magic blasts at them before turning back to Akefia "What can't you touch? What are you sorry for?"

"No… I couldn't get them back… the eighth key… I couldn't find it… I'm sorry. I failed. They hurt so much to touch. I couldn't…."

Klel shook his head, knowing he'd have to get Akefia away from the smoke soon. Not out of the goodness of his heart. If the kid went crazy, then who could he find who was willing to kill Tyren?

That sounded so twisted…

"Come on. Let's get you far away from here" Klel whispered in Akefia's ear. Without waiting for a response he helped the angel-thief down the halls of the fortress and out into the desert.

OOOOO

"Sir" Seth blinked and looked at the man who'd he'd dubbed "the dumbest person I've ever met" shortly after setting out in search of Akefia "That black cloud… Could that be where the thief is?"

"P…probably" guess he wasn't so dumb "Tell everyone we're headed toward it."

"Yes sir"

OOOOO

Akefia groaned and put a hand to his head "Ugh… did I miss something?"

"No, why?"

"Weren't we about to break out of the prison?" he glanced around "Did I pass out?"

"You… were awake the whole time" Klel said

"I was?"

"Yeah, and this black cloud came and you said something about your master, and being sorry, and not being able to touch _them_" Klel said "Care to clear that up for me?"

"Maybe it was…" Akefia trailed of, catching sight of the huge black cloud "oh…"

"'oh'? 'oh' what?"

"Zorc…"

"Really. Stop making so little sense" Klel said

"W-we need to get far away!" Akefia stood up, but fell over "Ah… my legs feel like… h-how much of that smoke did I inhale?"

"A lot"

Akefia swore "Screw it then. Take me back inside. I may as well kill this Tyren dude"

"He's out, too"

"Whatever. Just take me to him"

"Y-you look like you're really sick"

"I fell sick. I think my body can't handle black magic now that it's not human anymore. Just get me to Tyren"

Klel sighed and flattened his wings against his back before slinging Akefia over his back too "And afterward I kill the pharaoh?"

"Nnn…hn…." Akefia muttered. Staying awake was becoming difficult. He'd inhaled too much of the smoke that Zorc had created while searching for him. He needed to kill Tyren before Zorc took over him and made him do something dumb. If he didn't kill Tyren Klel wouldn't kill Atem, and if Atem lived, he was still enslaved.

OOOOO

Seth watched the smoke slowly dissipate over the fortress before going in to examine it. He was grateful that he'd waited. It seemed that the people who'd waited in the castle had all died.

A lengthy examination showed that there was no one living in the castle, and Akefia's body wasn't there either. He must have escaped.

Seth growled. This was beginning to get annoying.

**Isaya831: I'll say it's getting annoying. I can't believe I ever actually finished this chapter.**


	15. Tyren

**Spidey meets Wizard-Theif**-He was/is

**Reaper-of-Lost-Souls**-Hi. I am still continueing it, at a snail pace. Sorry. I have this other place where everyone expects me to update fast and no one here expects me to do that so I keep pushing this stuff back and working on that stuff... so this stuff isn't updated fast -.-

**Chapter 15**

"So who is Zorc anyway?"

"Shush" Akefia picked up a knife. Where he'd got the knife Klel didn't really want to ask. Not to far off they could see Tyren "Just making sure. If I kill him, you're free?"

"To pick a new master"

Akefia swore softly "So if Atem dies I'm still stuck with someone else?"

"If he has no children"

"Great…" Akefia stood up, swaying slightly before steadying himself "Well, whatever, anyone's better than Atem, I guess. Get Tyren's attention"

Klel nodded before taking off. A feat which required a running start and a powerful leap. As Akefia watched he was very grateful that he had larger wings. They may stand out more, but Klel's really did look inconvenient.

Tyren didn't notice Klel until the angel flew right past him. With some difficulty, Klel managed to keep in the air when a spear was thrown at him. So busy were the guards trying to catch Klel that they paid no heed to the second angel.

"You fool! Come dow-" Tyren's order was cut off before he cold finish. A sword made of pure white energy was protruding from his chest.

**Isaya831: Oh, lemme guess. This chapter is horrible cuzz it's so painfully short. Well ya know what, it's an update after 53 days, so be happy with that. I forgot I wrote this anyway and have a whole extra chapter that should be posted within a week anyway.**

**Yami: You're in a bad mood**

**Isaya831: Brillian observation. ARG! I was watching Vampire Knight on Youtube and all of a sudden it stopped cuzz our internet wasn't working and... and… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Yami:… **_**to audience**_** Go, hurry, before her whining makes your ears fall off!**


	16. Allies

to lazy to respond to revierw this time. sorry.

**Chapter 16**

After a long and rather boring period of time Seth managed to locate the area where everyone had fled when the base filled with gas. To his surprise no one moved to attack him as he came up.

"Hey, I know you!" One man's face lit up "You're that high priest from Egypt. Is there anything we can do to help?" Spoting the horribly confused look on Seth's face, the man spoke again "Our leader just died, so we have no reason to fight your lot anymore. Just want to get back to our old ways. You didn't come to kill him, did you?"

Seth though about how to respond to this for a couple seconds before talking "No. I'm here looking for an angel. He has dark skin, comically large wings, and a huge scar on his face"

The man smiled ever brighter "Oh! Yeah, Klel's been looking after him. He's over there!" The man pointed to the south. Seth nodded and followed, having the sinking feeling he was walking into a trap.

To his utter amazement, no one sprung out and attacked him. Instead he came across the dark winged angel from the palace crouched on the sand. Akefia's head rested in his lap. His entire front side was covered in blood. His face was twisted into an expression of pain "What happened?" Seth demanded, looking down at Akefia for a second before narrowing his eyes at Klel.

"I think it was the smoke from the fortress." Klel didn't look up from Akefia "We were locked up, then he got really dizzy when broke out. At the time I thought it was just backlash from using magic, but then the black smoke came and he started getting worse and screaming something about failing and not being able to touch 'them' because it burned, and something about not finding 'the eighth key' and-"

"Enough. How did he get all the blood on him?"

"Oh, it isn't his. Angel blood is-"

"Silver. I know. I ran a couple tests on his" Seth paused for a moment, not sure whether he wished Akefia was still in the dungeons being tested on or if he regretted actually cutting the man's finger off. "How did that blood get on him. Whose is it?"

"Tyren's. Akefia killed him"

"Why?"

"I asked him too"

Seth grunted "I'll be taking him back now" he motioned to a couple soldiers to come and lift Akefia up. They did so grudgingly. As Akefia was moved he gasped and coughed up a bit of his own blood.

"Don't damage his wings" Klel warned them before turning to Seth "Are you returning to the palace?

"Yes"

Klel frown "May I go with you?"

"No. You tried to kill the Pharaoh"

"I'm like everyone else. I just did what Tyren told me to do. I didn't have a choice, as his angel, I had to follow his orders. Now that he's dead I need a new master. I'd like to serve someone at the palace in order to make up for the crimes I committed."

Seth took a good long look at Klel, making the angel feel like the priest could see right through him before shrugging "Whatever. As long as you don't fall behind." He started to walk away, but stopped and turned around "Can he even fly with wings that small? They look even more inconvenient then Akefia's."

"Angel's gain the knowledge of how to fly when they undergo the transformation, I know how to use them."

"They gain…" Seth trailed off, staring at Akefia "Interesting"

"Well, I spoke with Sheetal recently and she claims she found an exception" Klel said, thinking Akefia may have been the one judging by Seth's reaction "But **I** know how to fly either way"

"Right." Seth turned to his men, one of whom was still getting Akefia onto a horse "We're leaving" he announced before climbing up and riding off.

**Isaya831: Kom igen**

**Klel: What?**

**Isaya831 Vem som helst kan vara med**

**Bakura: Ignore her she's singing some dumb Swedish song**

**Isaya831: Sa ror pa era fotter (Oh-ah-ah-ah)**

**Seth: Well make her shut up!**

**Isaya831: Och vicka era hofter (La-la-la) Gor som vi Till denna melodi (Oh-woah-ah-oh)**

**Akefia: No wait, I like it.**

**Isaya831: Dansa med oss Klappa era hander Gor som vi gor Ta nagra step at vanster Lyssna och lar Missa inte chansen Nu ar vi har med Caramelldansen**

**Akefia: Ahahaha! This is great**

**Seth: **_**Rolls eyes**_** Right… now lets shut her up**

**Akefia: Hey, I go through h in the next couple chapters, let me enjoy this**

**Seth: **_**Starts strangling Isaya831**_** No! She's too annoying!!**

**Random person: We're going to take a quick break so you don't have to see this getting too violent. Come back for the next chapter in a couple years, cuzz at the rate Isaya's going that's probably when she'll remember to update next :(**


End file.
